TARDIS Love Medley
by Lady Timelord
Summary: A sort of crossover between Doctor Who and Moulin Rouge. Ish. Read it to find out more! 10Rose. Fluff.


My favourite movie, and my favourite TV show combined. With serious fluff. What could be better? Well you tell me if you think it's good or not! It's something I suddenly thought of and have written at gone 1 in the morning, but bare with me! ty:)

Disclaimer: I don't own: Doctor Who, The Doctor, Rose Tyler, Moulin Rouge, Christian, Satine, Ewan McGregor, Nicole Kidman or the elephant. I, however, wish I did. But I don't...

* * *

Rose had made the Doctor watch Moulin Rouge. He got addicted very quickly, and was soon _requesting,_ yes requesting, that they re-in-act some of the scenes. He decided that he wanted to do Elephant Love Medley first, because in his opinion it was truly, a fantastic song.

The Doctor stood opposite Rose and was wearing a tuxedo, with the top buttons undone, showing a bit of chest hair, just like Rose liked it. He really went the whole hog and was making Rose wear a red ball gown that was truly gorgeous. Well, maybe not the whole hog, as he didn't have the elephant, but he draped the console room on the TARDIS in scarves and drapes making it look _almost _authentic, much to the dislike of the TARDIS.

"Ready Rose?" She nodded. "Let's go!" and he pressed the play button on the CD player.

The Doctor began singing.

_Love is a many splendored thing,_

_Love lifts us up where we belong,_

_All you need is love!_

He began to walk towards Rose who was standing looking amazing but sceptical at the words coming from the Doctors mouth. _"This is silly" _she thought, _"he's singing me a love song, and he doesn't love me. Hell, we've never really even shared a proper kiss that wasn't to save my life!" _However, she joined in, singing the lines she'd seen Nicole Kidman sing so many times before.

_Please, don't start that again_

The Doctor moved closer.

_All you need is love!_

Rose moved away slightly, she believed this, but didn't know if the Doctor did, and anyway, he was acting, he wasn't singing this to her for real.

_A girl has got to eat!_

He moved closer in again.

_All you need is love!_

Rose hitched a look of even more scepticism onto her face.

_She'll end up on the street! _And she sighed lightly.

The Doctor leant forward even closer now, holding onto the bar, the TARDIS had so kindly made appear.

_All you need is looooove!_

Rose was beginning to enjoy herself a bit more now. The Doctor was making a complete fool out of himself, it's not as if he could sing overly well, however much he tried to convince Rose and indeed himself.

_Love is just a game._

The Doctor jumped down the step so Rose was higher than him. He, too, was getting totally into the song now.

_I was made for loving you baby,_

_You were made for loving me._

Those last lyrics, the glint in his eyes made it look like he believed it. _"Is he really singing it to me? Not just being Satine's Christian?"_

_The only way of loving me baby,_

_Is to pay a lovely fee._

Rose turned from him, a grin creeping up her face.

The Doctor followed her, and, swinging slightly round a pole, cut in front of her.

_Just one night,_

_Give me just one night._

Rose wasn't expecting this. She knew Moulin Rouge head to tail, and he really was acting it out exactly how Ewan McGregor was in the film! He'd only seen it a few times, had he borrowed her DVD and watched it a lot when she was sleeping? She knew what to do. She'd act and sing her heart out and do exactly as Nicole Kidman did. Let him know how it felt. She went right into his face to sing the next lyrics.

_There's no way,_

_Cause you can't pay_.

The Doctor wanted to impress Rose. He didn't want her to realize he'd borrowed the DVD and was hoping she wouldn't think that, after all he had a reputation to uphold, but he was gonna show her how to do this, as though from memory of seeing it only a few times.

_In the name of love!_

_One night in the name of love!_ He totally swung himself round the pole, a grin the size of New New York on his face.

Rose new the next lyrics, and felt that they were totally appropriate to her feelings right now. She knew exactly what he was up to, or so she thought.

_You crazy fool,_

_I won't give in to you._

The Doctor knew exactly what the next bit would do to Rose. It would make her melt into a pool of Rose. He'd been practicing this part in the soundproof room, Rose didn't yet know of, just so he'd get it right. The TARDIS very kindly provided him with a stool for him to sit on at the end of his part.

_Don't, leave me this way._

_I can't survive, without your sweet love,_

_Oh baby, don't leave me this way._

Rose's face softened. He was being more adorable than she'd ever seen him be before. She could actually feel herself falling for him even more. But she didn't want the Doctor to know this, just like Satine didn't want Christian to know. She hid her feelings perfectly. She turned.

_You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs..._

The Doctor stood up and walked towards Rose who was stood behind a bar, face turned away from him.

_I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no._

Rose turned to find the Doctor right behind her. Leaning down towards her face.

_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs_

The Doctor leant in closer. He desperately wanted to kiss Rose, he'd wanted to for so long.

_Well what's wrong with that?_

_I like to know._

_Cause here I go... again..._

He ran from her, as she turned away. The TARDIS, again, had provided him with what he needed. A sort of rounded plinth. He ran and jumped onto it, and spread his arms as if he was flying. Rose was worried he'd fall off and break his neck! She didn't know how to 'fly' the TARDIS and if he regenerated again, well who knows.

_Love lifts us up where we belong!_

_Where eagles fly,_

_On a mountain high!_

Rose pulled the Doctor down, exactly as he'd planned as he was pulled towards her. He placed his hand on her hips. They were so close right now, the Doctor could almost feel her breath on his face. She turned from him quickly, almost as if she'd sensed what he'd been thinking.

_Love makes us act like we are fools._

_Throw our lives away,_

_For one happy day._

The TARDIS had created some little steps in its flooring, so Rose could walk down them. The Doctor stood at the top, following her with his gaze.

_We could be heroes..._

_Just for one day_.

Rose looked up at him from the stairs. He'd moved to the top of them now, intending to follow her down them.

_You, you will be mean._

_No, I won't._

The Doctor chipped in before Rose could react. She sighed as he began to follow her down the small steps.

_And I, I'll drink all the time._

When Rose reached the bottom of the steps, she discovered that the part of the TARDIS the steps had led her too was a small almost very cramped room, with a huge curtain to her right. She turned as the Doctor quipped up with,

_We should be lovers..._

Oh how Rose wanted this, but then she had to remind herself they were only acting.

_We can't do that._

There was nothing more in this galaxy that the Doctor wanted more than to love Rose.

_We should be lovers!_

_And that's a fact._

If, and this was strictly and if, the Doctor and Rose were to get together as it were, then what was there to keep them together. She knew the Doctor didn't do domestics. Yet she'd always imagined herself settling down eventually. They were sure to clash and split.

_Though nothing, would keep us together._

The Doctor loved the next line. His perfect line. He was a Timelord after all, time was his speciality.

_We could steal time..._

Now for both of theirs favourite bits. The bit together. The moved closer together now, both of them smiling from ear to ear.

_Just for one day._

_We could be heroes,_

_Forever and ever,_

_We could be heroes,_

_Forever and ever,_

_We can be heroes..._

The Doctor took a deep breath. Long notes coming up, and he refused to let Rose see him crack. They were really close now.

_Just because I... will always love you..._

Rose breathed deeply, so she could squeeze out the long note.

_I..._

Together again, they sang the final words together.

_...Can't help loving... _

_...You..._

They were so close now, Rose could count the freckles on the Doctors nose.

_How wonderful life is,_

And together they held the final notes.

_Now you're in, the world..._

Rose new the final words she had to say, before the kiss, but she couldn't seem to get them out. The Doctor was tilting his head, leaning in for the kiss, and Rose didn't think she'd be able to say them before kissing him.

They kissed. The Doctor instigated, licking Rose's lips, which she parted all too willingly for his tongue's entry. After moments of hot, passionate kissing, Rose pulled away.

"You're going to be bad for business I can tell." She'd said the final words, and the Doctor smiled at her. She was perfect. His Satine without the TB. He leaned in and kissed her again, moving backwards slightly, moving the curtain. Behind it was his bedroom Rose saw as she pulled away for air. He'd been planning it all along. She looked at him. He grinned wickedly, and whispered,

"we should be lovers."

Rose beamed. _"Finally!"

* * *

_

For those of you who liked this, and know the movie, if I get enough reviews, I'll possibly write more for some of the other songs in the movie:) 


End file.
